


Midnight Sun

by hyunicorn



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, bottom!Kwon Soonyoung, midnight sun au, top!Lee Jihoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 23:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16294187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunicorn/pseuds/hyunicorn
Summary: ❝ loving him is fatal but sweet. ❞





	Midnight Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is another one-shot which is also crossposted on my Wattpad account and is inspired with the movie the Midnight Sun starred by Bella Thorne and Patrick Schwarzenegger. Also, this will be a top!Jihoon and bottom!Soonyoung fic because I'm a great fan of it.
> 
> [ ANOTHER NOTE:  
> Things that will be discussed about Xeroderma Pigmentosum in this story are solely based on the movie Midnight Sun. This will not follow the WHOLE FACTUAL STUFF about the rare genetic condition, in example, like the skin cancer. Just like in the film, I'll only tackle about the contraction of the brain. Everything that is written here will be purely fictional and I don't intend to offend anybody. That would be all, thank you! Enjoy the story. ]

Soonyoung was born with a very rare genetic condition which prevented him from going out during daylight. He was born with Xeroderma Pigmentosum, often abbreviated as XP, which is a condition wherein patient has an extraordinary sensitivity to sunlight. XP is caused by a defective repair of damage done to DNA by ultraviolet (UV) light. Unlike so-called normal people, those who have XP cannot regenerate or repair UV-induced damage by inserting new bases into the DNA. Soonyoung, like most of XP patients are easily prone to sunburn, irritated eyes, skin cancer or brain contraction. A fatal one, we can say. And eventually, it can lead to death.  
  
  


During his younger days, Soonyoung created many joyful memories. He remembered dancing together with his Mom, having special classes with a tutor for he was homeschooled and composing songs with his Dad. Probably not a usual thing for kids his age to do. But nonetheless, he was happy. He didn't demand for too much.  
  
  


Then his mom died when he was 10 which became his first heartbreak. This is when his Dad, Seungcheol became overprotective with him, making sure that his only child is sheltered. As much as it seemed so suffocating, Soonyoung can assure that it was not. His Dad and his efforts made him happy. He felt loved, enough. He couldn't ask for more.  
  
  


At this age, Soonyoung met his one and only friend. His bestfriend for life, Wen Junhui. Out of all kids in their neighbourhood, the older boy didn't tease or ignored him for being different. He didn't call him names such as vampire, witch or warlock. He showed him true compassion, he saw the best there was in him. He taught him what friendship is. And for a very long time, it was just him, Seungcheol and Junhui all the time, but he paid no care because he's enjoying his life with them.  
  
  


He was 12 when he finally had his first crush. The guy was the kid from across the street whose name is Jihoon. Everyday, every 8am and 4pm, Soonyoung will always peek from his tinted window to watch the guy walk through the neighbourhood. It became a habit and came natural for him. He is contented with that mushy crushy feeling he got.  
  
  


Until he reached 18. He and Junhui are still bestfriends, and he still like Jihoon. He fell for someone who doesn't know his existence and probably, the guy will never get the chance to know that he exist. He is living in anonymity. Such a shame because Soonyoung grew up into a pretty and kind boy.  
  
  


“Stupid tree...” he mumbled when the acacia tree blocked the view of Jihoon walking home with his friends while wearing his toga cloak, celebrating their graduation. “Stupid tree... Stupid tree...”  
  
  


Well it's not the innocent tree's fault. Poor thing.  
  
  


“Soonyoung?”  
  
  


“Dad!” he greeted excitedly, smiling at Seungcheol widely, who is wearing a toga cloak and cap. “What are you wearing?”  
  
  


“Isn't it obvious? Toga cloak and cap. Because today is your graduatioooon!”  
  
  


Oh, he is so luck to have a very sweet Dad like him.  
  
  
  


“You're so sweet Daaaad! You know how much I want to wear this kind of thing, right? Thank you Dad! Thank youuuu! You are the best father in the whole world!” he exclaimed, hugging his father tightly while peppering him with sweet kisses.  
  
  


“Of course, I am. And don't forget this one, tadaaa!” Seungcheol said excitedly while giving him a rolled paper.  
  
  


“A diploma?”  
  
  
  


“Yep, a diploma.”  
  
  


Soonyoung smiled so sweetly before hugging his Dad again. He, indeed, is a lucky child to have Seungcheol as his dad. He can never ask for more. His dad always do the best for him, and that's undebatable. Seungcheol replaced the sun in giving him sunshines.  
  
  


“I love you Dad.”  
  
  


“I love you too, sweetheart.”  
  
  


“So Daddyyyy, are you gonna let me go to the train station?”  
  
  


“Why?”  
  
  
  


“Because my fans already missed me? Please Dad! Junhui's there for me! He's working at the burger shop near there!”  
  
  
  


“Hmm, how about... No?”  
  
  
  


“Dad! Today's my graduatioooonnn!”  
  
  
  


“Okay, okay! Fine! But please be back at midnight. Curfew, sweetie.”  
  
  
  


“Yay! Thanks, Daddy!”  
  
  
  


\---  
  
  
  


“Hello Mr. Kim!” Soonyoung greeted the man in the ticket booth with a cheerful voice.  
  
  
  


“Oh, Soonyoung, hi! I thought you are not coming.”  
  
  
  


“My fans might be looking for me sooooo...HAHAHAHA! Just kidding!”  
  
  
  


“Oh I'm sure they do.”  
  
  
  


He gave Mr. Kim a smile before setting up his bluetooth speaker and phone. This time, he's going to dance to SHINEe's View.  
  
  
  


“Soonie hwaiting!”  
  
  
  


Soonyoung started to dance and people in the train station are amazed to his skills, giving him some coins and bills. And there's an adorable kid who gave him a pack of M&M's which made him smile. He can't explain the happiness he felt, for dancing made him feel comfortable.  
  
  
  


But then, a guy heard the music from the nearby building and decided to follow the sound.  
  
  
  


Jihoon.  
  
  
  


Jihoon saw him dancing. He saw Jihoon smiling at him.  
  
  
  


He saw Jihoon and the latter saw him too. For the first time.  
  
  
  


They finally met each other.  
  
  
  


“Hi! W-Wow, you dance so well!”  
  
  
  


“T-Thanks! Thank you!” said Soonyoung, panic rushing through his veins.  
  
  
  


He can't face Jihoon. He might do stupid things in front of his crush. He doesn't know what to say, he's overwhelmed. He just can't face the handsome guy. He can't. He felt shy.  
  
  
  


“Hey, why the sudden rush? Did I say something wrong?”  
  
  
  


“N-No... Nah, m-my cat d-diedㅡI need to go!”  
  
  
  


Soonyoung ran away from the boy of his dreams. His mind said, run. His heart said, go back. He even forgot his diary, which Jihoon kept in his care.  
  
  
  


“Yah, Soonyoung! Y-You don't have a cat! Aish!”

\---  
  
  
  


Soonyoung realized that he left his notebook on the train station and asked Junhui to retrieve it from Jihoon. But the guy didn't agree and told that he wants to meet the hamster guy. So he got no choice, he will going to meet Lee Jihoon at midnight.  
  
  
  


“Damn it Soonie, calm down. Calm down, breathe.” he mumbled to his self and breathed deeply. “You can do it.”  
  
  
  


He chanted 'you can do it' while walking towards the ticket booth but he really got shocked and nervous when he saw the guy of his dreams. Standing so cool, with his diary on his right hand and left hand is in his pocket. He's dressed in a black fitted ripped pants and a denim jacket with a white shirt inside. His black hair is styled in a comma hair which revealed the guy's nice forehead.  
  
  
  


Damn, Lee Jihoon looks so fine.  
  
  
  


“You can do itㅡN-No, I can't do it... Omg, Junhui please save me.” he whispered to his self while fishing his phone from his pocket, dialing his bestfriend's number. “Junnieeee!”  
  
  
  


“Hey, what's up Soonie? Finally got your diary back?”  
  
  
  


“No! No! Listen Junnie Hyung... Jihoon is here. Okay? He's here and I'm so damn nervous because he looks so fine and cool and handsome which made my heart badump! Badump!” Soonyoung blabbered while making some gestures, as if Junhui will see it.  
  
  
  


“Okay, okay, I got your point Soonie but please calm the f down. Relax. You like him, right? This is your chance! Grab the opportunity, bitch! It's a way to go, Soonie!”  
  
  
  


“Bitch, you called me bitch.”  
  
  
  


“You called me bitch too.”  
  
  
  


“Yeah, yeah, I love you, bitchfriend! Thanks for the advice!”  
  
  
  


“No worries! I love you too, bitchfriend! Good luck!”  
  
  
  


As soon as Junhui dropped the call, Soonyoung tried to relax himself. He's not supposed to act like a fool in front of Lee Jihoon. That isn't a must.  
  
  
  


“Uhm, hi?”  
  
  
  


“Oh, hello! I'm glad you came! Here's your diary?”  
  
  
  


“Soonyoung. Choi Soonyoung.”  
  
  
  


“Nice name! Okay, here's your diary, Soonyoung. I'm Lee Jihoon by the way.”  
  
  
  


Soonyoung have to admit that he felt some sparks when they shook their hands. It sounds cliche and way too romantic, but it's real. The sparks are real. He felt it, but didn't notice the good chemistry that he's sharing with Jihoon.  
  
  
  


\---  
  
  
  


“Are you new here, Soonyoung? I don't get to see you around here.” Jihoon asked him as they are walking through the quiet and cold street of Seoul.  
  
  
  


“Nah, I'm not. You probably don't see me because I'm homeschooled.”  
  
  
  


“Really? No offense meant, but isn't that boring? I mean, real school is all fun and challenge, y'know.”  
  
  
  


“It is, but I'm alright with that set up. At least, I've got Dad and Junhui, my bestie.”  
  
  
  


“And you finally got me too, Soonyoung.”  
  
  
  


“J-Jihoon...”  
  
  
  


“I'm serious with that. You have me too, Choi Soonyoung.”  
  
  
  


\---  
  
  
  


It was 10 minutes past midnight when he came back home and he was now sitting on his bed, looking at his diary. A smile crept up on his face as he open a certain page, seeing Jihoon's mobile number written with a scrawny penmanship. He really found the guy cute and cool. His ways made him blush and his innocent mushy crushy feelings grew and blossomed into something more. He is oblivious, but he is already falling for Lee Jihoon.  
  
  
  


\---

“Minghao's throwing a party and I'm going to tag you along there. Now, send Jihoon a message so you can have some date there.” said Junhui while smiling teasingly to Soonyoung.  
  
  
  


“What the, noooo! No Junnie! That's so embarassing!”  
  
  
  


“Nah, that would be cute! Oh, come on, gimme your phone and I'll text him, you smol shy cutie bean bunny.”  
  
  
  


Soonyoung gave his phone to Junhui while smiling so cutely. He won, okay? Junnie's too weak to resist his charms. He's too cute to reject.  
  
  
  


“I wuv you Junnie Hyuuuung!”  
  
  
  


“I know, I wuv you too smol catto! Now, stop snuggling on me, you cat!”  
  
  
  


\---  
  
  
  


It is already the night of the party and Junhui picked some nice outfits for Soonyoung. He dressed him with white fitted pants, pink oversized sweatshirt and a pink shoes which made him look so soft.  
  
  
  


Too soft to make you go uwu guys.  
  
  
  


“I looked like a kid, Junnie!”  
  
  
  


“Yes, you are! And you are my kid! I am your proud Papa!”  
  
  
  


“Eww, not you.”  
  
  
  


“Bitch.”  
  
  
  


“Bitch.”  
  
  
  


\---

Soonyoung and Jihoon ditched the party and went out on their own little date instead. They walked through the cold streets of Seoul, hand in hand. Ate some tteokbeokki and pork blood sausages. And the most memorable was their date on a boat. There, they shared some stories and laughter, they got to know each other. They started to fall deeper for other another.  
  
  
  


Soonyoung can still feel Jihoon's hugs. He can still feel his lips when they shared a kiss. He can still feel the guy's presence with him. The guy put a smile on his face. A different one, something new, something unusual. A kind of smile with that cloud nine feeling. A smile of a person who is in love.  
  
  
  


Seungcheol noticed the changes in his son's behavior. He seemed happier, and more active. Also, he knew that his son is dating someone. He saw them, and for some reason, he wanted Jihoon to be always there for Soonyoung.  
  
  
  


He wants his son's happiness.  
  
  
  


“Have you ever told Jihoon about... about your XP?”  
  
  
  


“N-No Dadㅡ”  
  
  
  


“Why?! Why did you not tell him? You know that I cannot be comfortable with the idea that he's oblivious with your condition!”  
  
  
  


“D-Dad... I'm going to tell himㅡI promise! B-But not now Dad! I just don't want him to see me as a walking disease. A timed bomb. Dad, I don't want Jihoon to pity me...”  
  
  
  


\---  
  
  
  


Jihoon finally met Soonyoung's Dad, Seungcheol. He was nervous at first but he got to know the man well. He knew he was just protecting his son and he can't blame him for that. Soonyoung is too precious not to take care of.  
  
  
  


“Mr. Choi, I promise to take care of him and love him. I want to make him happy because he deserves it. As you can see, I'm starting to see the best of him. He held me high when I was on my lowest point. He gave me faith... He believed. No one has ever did that for me. Mr. Choi, you raised a good son.”  
  
  
  


“Thank you Jihoon. But here's a dealㅡ”  
  
  
  


“Heeeey! My boys are having fun?” exclaimed Soonyoung with a smile when he saw them two together.  
  
  
  


“Yeah, Mr. Choi's a cool man.”  
  
  
  


“Told you, my Dad is a great man.”  
  
  
  


“Okay, okay. Wait for me, I'm gonna get something.”  
  
  
  


Seungcheol came back with a negative filmed camera. It may looked old but it still astonished Jihoon.  
  
  
  


The older took photos of the couple, capturing each memories of their sweetness. Then he took photos of them three. And Jihoon swore, he enjoyed every flash of those developing memories.  
  
  
  


\---  
  
  
  


They went out on many datesㅡmidnight dates to be exact, with Jihoon still incognizant of Soonyoung's condition. One night, they went out and attended a concert which the latter enjoyed so much. He told Jihoon that it was the first time he experienced such thing and it made him happy and normal. After this, they ate many foods, savouring different tastes and their moments together. They got theirselves samgyeopsal and kimchi spaghetti. They shared stories while sharing foods.  
  
  
  


Then they ended up on a beach.  
  
  
  


“Jihoonie, come on, let's swim! Teach me how!” Soonyoung told Jihoon which was accepted by the latter.  
  
  
  


Things got hot and passionate between them. That night, Soonyoung gave himself to Jihoon. They made love on the hot beach sand, under the pale-glowing moonlight. The stars and the moon witnessed as they became one. The sea heard the slapping of the skins, Soonyoung's moans and Jihoon's grunts.  
  
  
  


Their night was filled with love.  
  
  
  


“I love you, Soonyoung. I love you so much.”  
  
  
  


“I love you so much too, Jihoon. Out of all things I did and have, loving you is the best.”  
  
  
  


\---

After their heated moment, they were now snuggled into each other, both dressed already and with only a small bonfire keeping them warm. They looked at the stars which were shining brightly in front of their eyes.  
  
  
  


“That is Orion...” said Soonyoung at pointed at a constellation. “Those three stars are his belt.”  
  
  
  


“And that one?” asked Jihoon before looking at his lover's peaceful face.  
  
  
  


“Cassiopeia. That's Junnie's favorite among all.”  
  
  
  


“Hmm, seems like you shared some good bond with Junhui Hyung?”  
  
  
  


“Yes, of course. He is my bestfriend. He is the only one who didn't judged me when we were young. I'm so glad he have Minghao now.”  
  
  
  


“And you have me.”  
  
  
  


“So cheesy, Jihoon. So cheesy.”

Jihoon chuckled and hugged Soonyoung tighter. He is in love and he has no plan on stopping. He fell fast and hard, he knew that and he paid no care. Soonyoung is the best thing ever happened to him.  
  
  
  


“Ready to see the greatest sunrise ever?” asked Jihoon which made Soonyoung shocked.  
  
  
  


“S-Sunrise?”  
  
  
  


“Yep, why?”  
  
  
  


“Jihoonie, what time is it?”  
  
  
  


“4:50am, why Soonyoungie?”  
  
  
  


“Oh shit, no!”  
  
  
  


Soonyoung scrambled and ran away bringing his things with him leaving a confused Jihoon running after him. He ran fast, he must not let the sunrise approach him. He just can't.  
  
  
  


If he ever get exposed to sunlight, he'll start to die.  
  
  
  


“Hop in Soonyoung!” Jihoon shouted and he wasted no time getting inside the car.  
  
  
  


“Drive faster, Jihoon! Please drive faster!”  
  
  
  


“W-Why?! Why are you in such rush?! Tell me what's happening!”  
  
  
  


“I'm sorry Jihoon! I'm sorry! But please be fast! Hurry up! Hurry up! I need to make it out on time, please!” Soonyoung begged, tears falling down on his cheeks. “Jihoon, please!”  
  
  
  


So Jihoon did. He may be unaware but he did. He drove faster until they reached the Choi residence. He saw how Soonyoung run fast and now the sun is rising up. Dawn is fast approaching.  
  
  
  


And it scared the heck out of Soonyoung. He stumbled but still managed to get up, albeit exhausted. He needs to make it out on time. He doesn't want to die. He can't die. He can't leave Junhui, his Dad, and Jihoon. They cannot lose him.  
  
  
  


But it's too late. The sunlight shone on his face a moment before his step up inside his house.  
  
  
  


\---

Jihoon finally found out the truth. Soonyoung has Xeroderma Pigmentosum. He researched stuff about it. What he discovered shook and scared him. He's going to lose the one that he love because of his carelessness.  
  
  
  


On the other hand, Soonyoung had a check up and a news broke their hearts up.  
  
  
  


His brain is contracting and he has a little time to live.  
  
  
  


\---

Days passed and Soonyoung ignored Jihoon. He can't let his lover get hurt because of the truth. The painful truth that he is dying.  
  
  
  


“Soonie, just please talk to him.”  
  
  
  


“For what, Junnie Hyung? For him to pity me? For him to find out that I'm going to leave him and die?”  
  
  
  


“But he deserves the truth and I think, he can handle it.”  
  
  
  


“Then I can't! I cannot handle it, Hyung!”  
  
  
  


\---  
  
  
  


Soonyoung spent his days with his Dad. He promised to himself that he will gonna make him happy before he go. He might be running out of time, but he will gonna make use of it. He does not want to have any regrets.  
  
  
  


“Dad! I'm setting your profile on a dating site!” he exclaimed happily, a wide smile plastering on his pale face.  
  
  
  


“What?! Noooo! No, darling! Stop doing that!”  
  
  
  


“But this is fun, Daaaaaad! Look at this photos of you! Such handsome face!”  
  
  
  


“But I ain't fun, sweetie.”  
  
  
  


“Whaaaaat?!”  
  
  
  


He acted like he was shocked, bringing his hand over his mouth, but failed to do so when he bursted out laughing. This also made Seungcheol chuckle. But he knew... He knew that Soonyoung isn't that happy.  
  
  
  


“What? I'm just stating the fact, sweetie.”  
  
  
  


“Dad, listen. You are the best Daddy in whole world. You did amazing things. You got me well-sheltered, loved me, took care of me. You loved Junhui Hyung because he is one of my happiness. You are fun. You are interesting, Dad. You always put me first. You are great.”  
  
  
  


“S-Soonyoung baby...”  
  
  
  


“Dad, I... I just want you to find happiness when all of this end. I-I just want you to seek love.”  
  
  
  


“Soonyoung, baby... You know I can't.”  
  
  
  


“You can, Dad. And I want you to do it. You already lost Mom, and now, you're losing me too. Your responsibilities are all going to end and I want you to put yourself first now. M-Me... I am not that important now, Dad. My days are already numbered.” Soonyoung said with tears falling down his cheeks.  
  
  
  


“B-But why are you doing this, Soonie?”  
  
  
  


“Because it's always great to have someone with you. It's is the best part of life. Also, I can't leave you alone, Daddy. I j-just can't.”  
  
  
  


“Then why don't you spend your days with Jihoon? You said it yourself, it is the best if you have someone with you. He makes you happy, and I want you to be contented and joyful w-when... w-when you go.”  
  
  
  


They are now both crying their hearts out. Soonyoung hold onto his Dad, hugging him tight. Afraid that it might be the last time that he will hug him. His life expectancy now is really short and unpredictable.  
  
  
  


\---  
  
  
  


Soonyoung and Jihoon fixed their relationship. They spent days together, going on dates, making each other happy. Their love story might be short, but it's worth it. Both of them find it worth it.  
  
  
  


Today, they are letting Soonyoung go, letting him experience the sunlight that he secretly craving for. They gave their final hugs as Jihoon guided him on the boat. They sailed under the sun and he saw how happy Soonyoung is, eventhough it was his last day.  
  
  
  


\---  
  
  
  


“Jihoon, I just want to thank you... You made my life colorful. You made my numbered days worth it and special. Thank you, thank you for loving me.”  
  
  
  


Soonyoung hugged Jihoon so tightly. So tight like he doesn't want to let go. Then he felt a kiss on his cheeks, on his forehead, on his lips. He felt his lover's pure and everlasting love. And this made him cry. He didn't expect for someone like Lee Jihoon to love him.  
  
  
  


“And thank you too, Soonyoung. Thank you because you existed. Because you loved me and let me love someone as amazing as you. I love you until the last star burns. I love you 'til the moon stops phasing. I love you 'til the sky turns clear to dark and back again. I love you until the sun stops shining. I love you Choi Soonyoung and I am not in the business of cutting this feeling out. I'm in love with you and I will always be. I love you so much, Soonyoung.”  
  
  
  


Soonyoung smiled weakly, he knew it. He is deteriorating. His time is coming.  
  
  
  


“I love youㅡI love you, I love you, I love you. Please always remember that. You became the sun in my darkest hours. Thank you. I will never stop loving you Lee Jihoon...” he said, voice weak but Jihoon hold him tight. “I love you, my Midnight Sun.”  
  
  
  


Then he went limp and pliant.  
  
  
  


He is now sleeping peacefully in Jihoon's arms, just like how he wanted it to be.  
  
  
  


Jihoon held him tight, not bothering to wipe his tears away. He held him close to his chest, with only his heart beating now. He looked at him, and saw how beautiful and calm he was. He gave him solace even in his last hours, and he was grateful because he did that.  
  
  
  


Jihoon held him tight, as well as his promise that he will always love him, no matter what.  
  
  
  


\---  
  
  
  


_**Dear Jihoon,** _

_**Hello, my Midnight Sun! I just want to thank you for everything. You made me the happiest person ever existed. When you read this, then I'm probably gone, but please don't be sad! Don't cry, my Midnight Sun.** _

_**Jihoon, please take care of yourself always, okay? And look after Dad and Junhui for me. And I will look after all of you here above! And please, continue to smile and be happy for me my Jihoonie. I can't afford to see you sad. I cannot handle it. So please smile, and think of our happy memories together. Think of that night when we shared some heated moment. Think of the first night we met. Just think of happiness, Jihoonie.** _

_**If you ever miss me, and need me, just look up at the sky and think of me. And always remember that, I love you.** _

_**Loving you always,** _   
_**Soonyoung** _   
  
  
  


\---

the end.  
[ june 18, 2018 // ph ]


End file.
